dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blackarcher35
Welcome to my Talk Page }!! Is there anything you want to ask me? Or anything else I might help with? Feel Free to Write me! :D ---- Whoosh G'day Blackarcher! I'd just made a start on the Northface Forest edit when the pizza dude came. I had a snack, rolled meself a ciggy, poured a cleansing ale & sat back down to finish editing - and Whoosh! - ya beat me to it LOL! Nice one, is very cool :) Cheers, 15:55, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Northface Edit G'day Blackarcher, no wuckers - I reckon as long as the info goes out correct, don't matter who put it there :) Like I said I wuz in the middle of Pizza Happy Time & trying to avoid a major cheese burn so I got sidetracked. I may have had the wrong Escort Quest anyway, was thinking of first foray into that area to the healing spring & wasn't a nun, was one of the tradesmen, I think. I'll have to backtrack thru my quest list when I get on the PS3 & see who it was. My first meeting with Direwolves & a Chimera - Whisky Tango Foxtrot moment... Cheers 09:14, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Copyright Stuff Hiya Archer, just a quick question 2C if u know aught about Copyright? The more I look at the Official screenshots I post, the more I reckon they'd be neater if I cropped them to the image. The Dragon's Dogma logo is still clearly showing within the pic, but I got to wondering if cropping the "Capcom Co. LTD" off the bottom edge would get someone's panties all in a bunch. Drop me a line if u know aught about it? Cheers, 15:47, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the tip Hi Archer. Just wanted to say thanks for the trick to obtain Fournival as your Beloved. Works perfectly every time. Best of luck to you. Core N (talk) 16:49, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Table Formating Hi BA, You can add the "sortable" and/or "collapsible" class in the source code of your table. { | class="DDTables collapsible sortable" MotherLilith (talk) 12:52, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Archydra Hi BlackArcher, Thanks for checking on the Archydra vulnerabilities. I completely forgot to check it. See you. MotherLilith (talk) 21:57, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Locking Profile Pages Both your profile and talk pages can be protected that only registered users can contribute to your pages. Let me know if you would like me to up your protection to this status, and I will be glad to do so. I can also put complete protection on them, but it disables you from editing your own profile and talk page. Dragon's Dogma Admin 16:12, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Untradable Items Sure, that probably would be useful information to a reader on a particular piece of equipment or item. The best place to implement the information is in the infobox. I will try to update the infoboxes this weekend when my time allows so users can provide if a piece of equipment or item are able to be traded or not. Resultively, it will make a quick reference to readers as well that way. Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:08, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birtday BlackArcher35! PSNID: Id-in-use Pawn: Eclair (talk) 22:02, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Untradeable Items (Cont.) Hello again Blackarcher. The infoboxes have been updated to allow functionality of tagging equipment and items that are untradeable. To add a tag you simply add the following commands to the infobox functions. See included instructions. If you have any hangups please let me know. Thanks again for your suggestion. Keep in mind also that a lot of equipment may be tradeable in the original Dragon's Dogma that is not tradeable in Dark Arisen. Also a lot of equipment is tradeable until it is rarefied. The tag should only be used for equipment that is entirely unavailable for trade. Any equipment that varies upon circumstances should be noted and not tagged. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 18:46, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Instruction for adding function Infobox commands (before): Adding in function: Infobox commands (after): Result: Consult infobox for Sanguine Stalk for correct result. Ungiftables Blackarcher mate! I wan't to thank you again for pulling the strings to add the ungiftable note on BBI and other items! I must say I've noticed a 90% drop in requests for these impossible items. XD You rock! PSNID: Id-in-use Pawn: Eclair (talk) 09:59, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ungiftables Hey mate! Your words mean a lot and you really made me feel welcome here even before I even registred. Thanks! I've been thinking since Nov -13 that it's a shame the "Arisen of The Month" isn't active (or so it seems) I'd put your name there in the blink of an eye! Cheers! PSNID: Id-in-use Pawn: Eclair (talk) 11:11, May 13, 2014 (UTC)